Diabetes mellitus and obesity are important causes of morbidity and mortality in the United States and other industrialized and developing nations. The University of Illinois at Chicago is committed to training new investigators to address this major health care problem. This training program will target physicians who are committed to pursuing a career in investigative medicine related to diabetes, nutrition and obesity research. Trainees will complete 3 years of intensively mentored research training in an environment that fosters interaction between clinical and basic sciences, and encourages translational research. The typical trainee will complete 1 year of clinical training in Endocrinology, Diabetes and Metabolism (instead of 2) before entering this program. Reducing the time required for clinical training in Endocrinology (and in Internal Medicine for those in the Physician-Investigator Pathway) will enhance recruitment and retention of candidates targeting a career in investigative medicine. Outstanding candidates from other clinical disciplines also can be considered for research training. By design, we provide excellent opportunities for focused mentored training in laboratory-based and clinical research, behavioral and preventive medicine, and community-based research related to diabetes and obesity. Candidates will complete selected graduate level courses pertinent to their mentored research program, and they will receive training in research integrity and ethics. Mentors are selected based on areas of expertise and interests, complementary research skills, achievement in extramural funding, scientific productivity, and record of strong mentorship. Trainees will develop individualized research programs, learn to write grant proposals, and receive career counseling and assistance in academic job placement. The success of the program will be evaluated based on the academic success of trainees, and progress will be closely monitored by a research advisory committee, internal executive committee, external advisory board and the principle investigator. This program is designed to provide excellent training for physician investigators in research related to diabetes and obesity in a vibrant and scientifically responsible environment that has a strong commitment to attracting individuals from under-represented minorities.